


Routine

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: Someone is working and someone is being annoying.(Not Jack. Jack is in Bermuda.)
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Routine

"Jack's in Bermuda," Marti slams the study door open, making Nico's easel wobble dangerously and forcing him to grab it with both hands to keep it still. 

Nico looks up – if he had glasses he would lower them to the tip of his nose, glaring at his boyfriend over the top of them – and Marti has the decency to look a little bit guilty. 

"Sorry." He smiles apologetically. He looks so pretty when he does. 

Nico sighs. "... right." 

"But Jack, Ni!" Marti insists, sitting backwards on the chair Nico pushed out of the way so he could have a clear view of the desk. He crosses his arms on the back of the chair, pouting miserably. "Can you believe?" 

"He's on holiday, Marti. Not dead." Nico tilts his head to the side, looking at the apples arfully disposed on the desk and then, critically, at his own painting of them. "And anyway, there are many stylists at the salon. Like the girl with the purple hair – what's her name? Lia? Lia, I think. She did my hair last time. She's good." 

"I don't want another stylist! I want Jack. The others don't know what I want." 

"But you always get the same haircut!" 

"Yeah, and Jack knows what it is. I don't want to end up with purple hair." 

Nico turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Do my hair look purple to you?" 

Marti shrugs and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "lucky escape". Nico makes the executive decision to ignore him. 

"So... when's the appointment?" 

"Never. I'm waiting for Jack to come back." 

Nico scoffs, and turns to his canvas once more. "Sure." 

He can _feel_ Marti roll his eyes behind his back. 

"Okay, Friday," Marti admits contritely. "But only because my hair is too long and it gets in my eyes when I'm studying and I can't stand it anymore. But if she doesn't cut it exactly right-" 

"What? You're going to punch her?" Nico glances back at him over his shoulder. Marti sticks his tongue out, scrunching up his nose, which makes Nico smile. 

A few seconds pass. Nico darkens the shadows in his painting with a few careful brushstrokes. Marti's eyes are burning holes in the back of Nico's head. 

"How much longer will this take you?" 

_Finally! The real reason for the intrusion._

Still, Nico plays dumb. "Not sure. Why?" 

"You've been cooped up in here for ages," Marti argues, his voice doing that whiny thing Nico can never resist, the one Marti insists against all evidence he does not do, because he's a liar. "Thought you might have started decaying like your apples." 

"So you missed me, is what you're saying." Nico lays down his brush and walks up to Marti slowly, grinning. 

Marti raises an eyebrow, pretends he's not smiling. "I had a scientific interest in the state of your decomposition." 

"Of course." 

Nico leans down and cradles the back of Marti's neck. His head gets a bit fuzzy at how readily Marti leans back against his touch, like he's been wanting to be touched like this for hours. 

Maybe he has. Nico likes the idea. 

So he stills – just a fraction of a second. Just enough for Marti to frown, childish and impatient, and for Nico to snort a laugh at his expense. 

Then Nico kisses him. 

It's instant comfort, the way it always has been. It's not rushed or careless, but not too patient either – Marti pulling Nico down by his shoulders without ungluing their lips, making Nico giggle and he almost lose his balance. 

"Wait, wait. What the-" 

Nico regains his feet, just barely, and pulls on Marti's hair in retaliation. 

He's only half surprised by Marti's stuttered sigh, by his hands leaving Nico's shoulders to cover Nico's own hands at the back of his head, keeping them in place, fingers twisted in his hair. 

Nico laughs into the kiss, quiet pride making him feel like he's floating, nevermind the uncomfortable position the kiss is forcing him into. 

It's ridiculous, it never stops being ridicuous. Nico is not sure he even remembers what he was painting a moment ago, and he can't bring himself to care. 

"I see why you wanted to wait for Jack," he mumbles, teasing and a bit smug, directly into Marti mouth. 

Marti bites his lip, because he's a menace. His menace. "Shut up."


End file.
